Euphoria
by Vesja
Summary: Castle's been away for 3 weeks. Coming home, he finds he's completely ignored by Beckett. Of course he finds a way to...distract her from what she's doing. Post-Caskett-get-together. Could be called a songfic.


**Title: Euphoria  
Author: Vesja  
Rating: M – Adult situations and some bad words.  
A/N: Dedicated to Merèll, because we need to find Dutch cheese on a market in Zagreb and keep our windshield wipers on our way from Bucharest to Kyiv.  
Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Rick entered the loft as quietly as he could. He put down his bag, took off his coat and tiptoed towards Kate. Covering her eyes with his hands he lowered his mouth to her ear.  
"Guess who?"  
"You're home! I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow!"  
He came over to the other side of the couch and kissed her fervently.  
"Paula got me an earlier flight. "  
She beamed: "That's great! I'm so glad you're back. Now shush!"

Rick was flabbergasted.  
"What? Why?"  
"I'm watching a live stream of Eurovision," Kate stated matter-of-factly.  
"Again: why?"  
"Shush and be quiet."  
"First of all, that's a tautology. Secondly: You actually prefer this to spending time with moi, _the _Richard Castle?"  
Kate shrugged.  
"This is once, you're here 365 days a year."  
"You know I'll find a way to distract you."  
"Mhmm."

Kate's focus went back to the TV screen. Rick decided to watch with Kate. Why not?

"So which country is this?"  
Kate mumbled something resembling 'firuhmm'.  
"What?"  
"F-Y-R-O-M. Former Yugoslav Republic of Macedonia. It sounds even better in French. L'Ancienne République yougoslave de Macédoine." Damn. That sounded hot.  
"Of course."  
A raven-haired woman in a black dress was singing something sounding like a crossover between opera and rock. Not bad at all, actually.  
"I like her."

"You missed most of it. Macedonia's number 22."  
"You've listened to twenty-one different countries perform?" Dear Lord.  
"No, twenty. I missed the United Kingdom because the connection was still establishing. Now hush again, next up's Jedward for Ireland."  
"Jed-what the fuck?"

Two tiny guys, obviously twins, looking somewhat like red Smurfs, had taken the stage and were jumping up and down.  
"Kate, this is crazy!"  
"No, they're fun! But you should've seen The Netherlands. Their singer was half-Turkish, sang a hippie-song and was dressed like a Native American. She didn't make it through the semifinals though, she was quite off-key." She watched the semifinals too?  
"Kate, never in my wildest dreams had I expected you to like and watch Eurovision."  
"Well, I do. So many layers…"

Next up was Serbia. Rick could tell Kate was getting excited.  
"I hope he wins."  
"What is he even singing? Something lobe star?"  
"Nije ljubav star. It means 'Love is not an object'. I like it."  
"How…"  
"If you'd listened to the commentary, you would've known too, babe."  
But it's the BBC! He was too distracted by the commentators' accents to actually listen to what they were saying.

Three songs later the show appeared to have finished.  
"Now can we turn it off and get to the good part?"  
"What? No! This is the good part! This is where the points are given."  
"How many countries are voting?"  
"Forty-two."  
"What?"  
But before he could protest, Kate was already mesmerized by 'the first results of the Albanian vote'. After the first ten, Rick got sick of it. 'Douze points, la Suède!' It seemed he needed to distract Kate. And _fast_.

The writer gently peppered kisses along her neck, brushing her hair to the side. As his hand made sure the curly tendrils were out of the way, he purposely touched her ear, making her suck her bottom lip into her mouth. A subtle nibble of her earlobe and she was biting down. He could he she was trying to suppress a moan, and failing miserably.

"I'm not distracting you, am I?" he asked. Kate moaned again, but shook her head anyway.  
"Good."  
Rick carefully removed Kate's heliotrope-colored scarf, baring her beautiful long neck, and proceeded his way down her neck, ghosted over her by now flushed upper chest, and rested his lips upon Kate's clavicle. Clavicle. He really liked that word. Note to self: Find a way to write 'clavicle' into upcoming Nikki Heat. Stay concentrated, dammit! She sighed. He looked up at her, hoping to see her entrancing green eyes burning into his, but she was still stubbornly staring at the TV screen. He took a quick glance. It was the twenty-fourth country's turn to vote. The Netherlands. Their spokesperson was okay. She did have a weird accent though. This was taking way too long. He had to speed things up. And fast.

Reattaching his lips to her clavicle he brought his left hand to her back and slid the zipper down the silk top Kate was wearing. Rick gently pushed the dark fabric away from her shoulder.  
"How did you even get this on"  
"I'm very flexible, you for one should know that."  
Rick's mind immediately went to a similar, albeit faster event about a month ago.  
"Yeah, I remember that." He bit down on her shoulder. She gasped at the sudden light infliction of pain. He soothed the soft skin with his tongue at the sound of her intake of breath.

Pushing her shirt even further down both arms, Rick elicited a shiver from Kate.  
"Cold?"  
"A bit."  
"You want me to put that back on for you?"  
"Hell no."

_Why, why can't this moment last forevermore?  
Tonight, tonight eternity's an open door._

He chuckled and kissed her cheek before moving further down her torso.  
Kate's breath hitched.  
"Don't…don't stop."

_No, don't ever stop doing the things you do._

"Don't worry. I won't. I've finally got you in my arms after three weeks of imagination," he said as he laid her shirt on the armrest.

_Don't go, in every breath I take I'm breathing you…_

He took her into his arms and her soft curves fit oh-so-wonderfully against his hard chest. Pulling her onto his lap he kissed her intensely. Only when the need for oxygen became coercing they broke apart, chests heaving and faces flushed.

_Euphoria  
Forever, 'till the end of time_

He breathed: "Let's go to the bedroom." All Kate could do was nod. He threaded his fingers through hers and grabbed her top. Together they set their glasses in the kitchen and turned the lights off on their way through Rick's office into his master suite.

_From now on, only you and I  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up_

Kate wasn't sure how they'd gotten there anymore, but she didn't care, because Rick was on top of her and she could feel his arousal against her stomach.  
"Jesus Christ, Rick! Stop stalling!"

He chuckled and the vibrations carried through the air between them to Kate's body, only increasing her excitement.

_Euphoria  
An everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart  
We're going up-up-up-up-up-up-up  
We are here, we're all alone in our own Universe_

As Rick entered her Kate gasped at the sensations.  
"Open your eyes."

_We are free, where everything's allowed and love comes first_

He so desperately wanted to see her emerald eyes. Although this sight wasn't that bad either. Kate had thrown her head back, her mouth was open and her eyes squeezed shut, her hands grasping the sheet laying loosely over them.

_Forever and ever together, we sail into infinity_

But when she did open her eyes, he wasn't disappointed. Her bright green orbs locked onto his and they began their search for their perfect rhythm, moving to music only they could hear.

Kate mumbled: "Faster."  
Rick willingly obliged.

_We're higher and higher and higher, we're reaching for divinity._

It took mere minutes for Kate to reach her peak. As she went over the edge, moaning Rick's name, she pulled him with her only seconds later.

_Euphoria  
Forever, 'till the end of time  
From now on, only you and I_

Kate was lying with her head on Rick's chest, completely silent.  
"What are you doing?"  
Silence.  
"Honey, what are you doing?"  
Still not a word.  
"Kate?"  
She put a finger on his lips.

"Shh. I'm listening to your heartbeat. It's soothing. Sleep."

Rick smiled and closed his eyes, letting Hypnos take over.

_Euphoria  
An everlasting piece of art  
A beating love within my heart_


End file.
